


Demon King's Debt

by YokaiAngel



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, M/M, Yuuri Shibuya is a cinnamon roll, so is Gwendal, they're both BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: Yuuri and Gwendal grew closer than most thought when the were chained together and Yuuri owes Gwendal a debt, and when a Demon King owes a debt they always repay it tenfold.





	Demon King's Debt

_Don't look for a pretty face,_

_It will turn old one day._

_Don't look for soft skin,_

_It will wrinkle one day,_

_But look for a loyal heart,_

_That will miss you every day and love you forever._

_–unknown_

* * *

It was inevitable that Gwendal and Yuuri were going to be caught by the guards as long as they had Jilta and Nikola to hide. That did not, however, mean that the two demon tribe males couldn't distract the soldiers while the pregnant woman and child escaped.

The Maou's power had been began to stir ever since he had met Nikola and Yuuri had found that some were not aloud to love as their heart desired. Magic hummed through his blood and agitation lurked just beneath the surface as his nerves hummed in anticipation.

It had sent the young king into a silent fury, one he doubted anyone else had noticed. The raven haired half demon was usually both a passive and kind person and he had learned to keep his anger under control. What many people both demon and human had failed to understand was that the 'Demon King' and Yuuri Shibuya were the same person.

The so called 'Demon King' was the soul, where all his magic resided, and by default is Yuuri, however the soul even when the mind and body forgot, remembered.

Which was why when the young king used his magic he took on an older type of speech and became more 'kingly'. Yet, it was Yuuri that controlled what his magic did, it was him that reigned the spirits and it was him that guided and was guided the elementals to keep balance.

As of now Yuuri had to greatly restrain his magic as he stared in horror as the men continued to beat Gwendal. Blood began to drip from the older man's body and into the ground below rage seeping into his very being. The younger could be as easily recognized as a demon if was not in his infernal disguise.

Yuuri lunged using his own body to shield the barely conscious man's larger form while simultaneously healing his most severe injuries. Through the pain long black eyelashes fluttered open as he stared at the strange man underneath him quickly grabbing the chains that bound them together and flooded it with earth magic.

The Maoh would not allow himself to be separated from the kind yet stern man. His attention had been caught in hard appearances and a soft heart, using his magic as subtly as he could he strengthened it. Gwendal had already lost consciousness and Yuuri wasn't very far behind him. He could feel his magic react to the esoteric stones, a slight pressure but nothing he couldn't bare with.

A small gasp made it's way though the king's throat as the guards drew less blunt weapons a long gash making it's way across his back his own blood beginning to mix with Gwendal's. One of the men managed to miss Yuuri's body, stabbing their spear into the unconscious man's side.

"No!" Yuuri screamed ignoring something slicing across as rough hands tried to drag him away from Gwendal. Desperately trying to reign in his magic to avoid hurting the now bleeding lord and the innocent people around them.

Black spots had begun to filter through the teen's line of sight, ignoring the pain in his back attemting to knock him unconscious away from a strong grip once again trying to pull him back, quickly ripping his own clothes to wrap around the Gwendal's torso finishing tying it in time for a heavy blunt object to come crashing down on his skull.

Yuuri's form slumped arm's finally giving out collapsing embracing the darkness which had been beckoning him as everything faded to black and he fell into a deep, troubled slumber.

* * *

When Yuuri woke he was in a what appeared to be an ancient courtroom. He glanced around there were several guards spread across the room, one in particular was trying to cut the chains which were binding him and Gwendal, who, much to the Maoh's satisfaction, seemed to be struggling to do so. A small worried from made it's way across Yuuri's face when he realized that Gwendal was still unconscious.

One of the judges spotted that the disguised king was awake, "Ah!" The man cried out, "You're awake! Fantastic! We can begin the trial." He said banging his gavel to silence the room.

"Now, young man," The judge began, "Are you aware that it is a crime to marry someone of the Demon Tribe?" He questioned.

The Demon King's eyes narrowed before he gave a beaming smile startling quite a few people in the room, "No, I wasn't aware that loving someone is a crime, my most insincere apologies."

As his mother once said _"Now remember Yuu_ _ri, if you can't hit 'em then kill them with kindness, then hit 'em where it hurts when it truly matters."_

Yuuri had at the time thought it was an odd phrase but his mother had an odd habit of saying things that would eventually come in handy. The people in the room unconsciously took a step back at the seemingly kind words watching as a tsunami of emotions swirled in his eyes.

"I thought so!" The judge exclaimed seeming oblivious to the tension in the room, "Lack of education!"

'"Excuse me, sir?" Yuuri interrupted flatly.

"Yes? What is it?" The stupid man asked.

Yuuri smiled kindly, shivers racked down many of the present people's spines, "Why, is marrying a man a crime here?" Sure, they weren't actually married, but these people were starting to get on his nerves.

"Why because they are from the Demon Tribe!" Yes, he knew that. Where was the fault? He waited for a further explanation but received none.

"That's _it_? Seriously?" The smile that had remained plastered to Yuuri's place was slowly began to turn into frown.

Everyone once again took a step back instinctively sensing that they didn't want to be anywhere near the young man if he grew violent.

The judge continued to talk of how 'Of course it was wrong, I'll have you know you almost made a terrible mistake, as soon as you settled he'd probably become abusive, most of their kind do, you know?'

Yuuri ended up losing his temper.

A little know fact was that although Yuuri may have gotten upset at many things since his arrival in the Demon Kingdom he had never lost his temper for real. Not even when going into his Maou State.

The only one who knew what he was like when he lost his temper was his mother, who had been there to witness the baseball coach burst into tears after Yuuri's verbal lashing. A fact he had conveniently left out when telling the story to Conrad.

Truth be told he was sorta glad that Gwendal was still knocked out when the judge started to scream.

And they all thought he wasn't of the Demon Tribe. _Hah!_

* * *

Gwendal and Yuuri ended up in a cell, but not before he had made the judge start questioning his mentality. Normally this would have made him feel bad but to be honest he was to angry to care. When the guards tried to mock them the demon-in-disguise gave them a piece of his mind too.

In the end they were put in the mines with the other women lovers of the women tribe. Yuuri smiled at the woman, Norika, who had greeted them as soon as the frightened guards had thrown he and Gwendal down to the mines.

The women had lent him some clothes, and helped wrap both Yuuri and Gwendal's injuries. Which the king had immediately covered his back with a jacket. Norika, who he had a suspicion was related to Jilta, finished preparing some spare food, handed the bowl to the younger of the two.

"Here you go, eat up." Yuuri gave another grateful smile taking the bowl.

The current red head brought the food close to Gwendal making the other swallow two thirds of the soupy substance.

Quickly finishing what was left of the bowl. Yuuri grabbed the other's hand taking a moment to marvel at how large they were compared to his own elegant piano player hands, before summoning his magic as he began to heal the other.

He tries to ignore the pain that came with it.

* * *

When Gwendal finally woke up the elder demon noted that he had been propped against a wall near a fire, his clothes had been ripped into bandages that covered his chest area and a blanketing weight on his left side.

When Gwendal looked down with a pained groan he was surprised to see the young king curled against him.

The lord also noted that Yuuri's hand was intertwined with his. Blood smeared across both their skin. Wondering where they were he glanced around the room noting that several sleeping women were scattered across the room.

"Gwendal…" Tensing slightly in surprise the man in question turned to stare at Yuuri.

"You're awake. Are you alright?" Yuuri asked, turning his sleepy gaze up to Gwendal.

Gwendal found himself unable to answer as he found himself staring into black slitted eyes. Concern flashed across Yuuri's face looking more awake. The blue eyed man could feel the other's grip tightening as worry seized him.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. Your appearance just startled me."

Yuuri blinked tilting his head in surprise and confusion, "How do I look?" He asked.

"Like you're in Demon King Mode." Gwendal informed.

The king snorted, "And how do I look in this 'Demon King Mode'?" Yuuri questioned a gentle smiling spreading across his features.

It was Gwendal's turn to blink, if he had been capable of movement at that moment he would have smacked himself over his head. Of course Yuuri wouldn't know what he looked like when he was transformed. It wasn't as if he had a mirror around to see himself.

The lord carefully examined the other wondering how to describe the differences.

Yuuri's face was lit by fire firelight, pale porcelain skin was glowing as golden shades flickered, his hair had grown smoothly transitioning from midnight black to the dyed burning red, with long dark eyelashes framed sharp slitted eyes.

"You look older, younger than Conrad yet older than Wolfram, your features are sharper such as your eyes and cheekbones, and your hair is longer slightly below your shoulders as well as your eyelashes being thicker and longer." Gwendal stated examining the other closely, "If I had to guess I'd say you were a few inches taller than your normal height but I have never been close enough to say for certain."

Yuuri smiled hoping that the other wouldn't notice that his breathing had become labored. Carefully controlling his breath he inhaled slowly as Gwendal continued to describe his features.

It didn't take the older man long to realize that Yuuri was no longer listening. Smiling slightly he leaned back and closed his eyes allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

When Gwendal and Yuuri woke up the next morning to the guards shouting that it was time to work. They both struggled to their feet. None of the guards dared to approach them, apparently rumors of the Maou's rampage had already spread.

While the king may have felt a little guilty but it was out weighed by the satisfaction that no one was going to come anywhere near Gwendal. Yuuri kept his head down making sure that no one could see his currently black slitted eyes. Although he occasionally looked up to glare at a foolishly brave guard that made their way towards them.

Gwendal who despite dealing with the pain from the esoteric stones noticed this, casting a curious glance at Yuuri and resolving to ask him when they were out of the mines.

"Gwendal look over there." The young king called gently tugging at their chain.

"What is it?" The elder questioned scanning the fields he watched two guards one carrying a spear while the other was holding something that Gwendal couldn't see and a man that appeared to be their boss leading them.

A woman dressed in a tattered pink shawl came behind the guard clawing him, "Please," The woman begged, "Please give me back my baby!"

Both Gwendal and Yuuri's eyes widened in horror. They exchanged no words, for none were needed, as they both made their way to the group as quickly as they could.

"Give her back the child." Yuuri and Gwendal demanded in union fierce glares on both their faces.

The boss looked at Yuuri, recognition flitting across his face, "Y-you're that woman that made the judge retire!" He turned to the guard holding the baby, "Give it to 'em. It won't last long anyway."

When the nameless guard made no move the older demon stalked forward, gently swooping up the baby before placing into the grateful mother's seems satisfied with this but his king is not and he has to calm the smaller male by gripping his hand.

"I hope that thou have learned your lesson." Yuuri stated.

Gwendal's eyes widened at the older use of speech and by the time the guards have retreated black streaks are already showing clearly in Yuuri's hair. Before he can really think about the consequences Gwendal is grabbing his king's shoulders tugging him close and whispering in his ear.

"Your Majesty, calm down. You can't go in Demon King Mode here." Gwendal growls.

Yuuri looks into Gwendal's blue eyes and smiles, "I'm not in 'Demon King Mode. There was never Demon King Mode to begin with. Despite what everyone believes I do not have a split personality Gwendal." he says.

"Explain." Gwendal commanded.

The younger is still smiling when he does.

It's night time when Gwendal finally gets to think about it. It made sense in a way. He had never pegged Yuuri for having a split personality. He had always thought of the other as a single entity, even though he referred to the others untamed state as 'Demon King Mode' he head never considered the king to be anything more or less than Yuuri.

The mother had allowed Yuuri to hold her admittedly weak child for the night as thanks for rescuing her. She hadn't decided on a name for her baby girl and the other women had all given suggestions yet none of them seemed to truly fit.

Yuuri places himself next to Gwendal sticking close and enjoying the heat the other seemed to give off.

"Goodnight Gwendal." The raven muttered unsure if the man was still awake.

Gwendal let out a deep breath, "Goodnight, Your Majesty."

The king let out a yawn, "Call me Yuuri…" Before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Gwendal woke up to an unpleasant voice, "-See? See? I knew it was true. That stupid flirt." Was spoken in a high whisper.

"Wolfram, calm down I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Conrad whispered tone as calm as ever.

Gwendal shifted cracking his eyes open noticing Yuuri doing the same. His two brothers were both too absorbed in their conversation to notice that the both of them were awake.

Exchanging exasperated glances, mischief burning in Yuuri's eyes as he moved his leg slightly to hint at what he wanted. Gwendal nodded in understand a slight curve of his lip hinting at a smile. Simultaneously Yuuri and Gwendal both swept out their one of their legs effectively knocking both Wolfram and Conrad's feet out from underneath them.

Startled the two brothers both hit the ground, preparing for a fight only to notice a rather annoyed Gwendal and Yuuri standing above them.

"And what exactly did you think we were doing, child of the fire mazoku?" The ravenette smiled slitted eyes staring beneath long lashes.

Wolfram gulped and Conrad looked up rather startled. Gwendal hefted his brown haired half-brother up.

"He's been bordering on Demon King Mode since we got here." Gwendal knew that said mode didn't exist but the saw no need to inform them. There was after all, no reason to ruin something so amusing.

Conrad although still confused quickly relayed how they had located the two of them.

"Conrad, did you get Nicola and Jilta?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." Conrad smiled.

"Great, now where's Norika?..." Yuuri asked scanning the room.

"I saw her sneaking out just a moment ago she said she had something to look for." One of the woman piped up.

All of the group exchanged looks. "I'll go look for her." Conrad volunteered making a quick exit from the room.

"Aren't you all forgetting something!" Wolfram growled grinding his teeth together.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?" he asked as formal and serious as ever.

Wolfram started tearing at his hair in frustration, "You two are still chained together!" He wailed.

The chained pair looked at eachother, "Oh, that." Yuuri mumbled.

"Yes, you wimp that. You insensitive flirt and with  _my own brother_ too." Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri rolled his eyes before retracting the magic he put into the chains and giving a harsh yank. Wolfram and Gwendal watched as it snapped in half.

"..."

_Absolute silence._

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched as he buried his face into his hands.

Yuuri continued to smile, watching with interest as Wolfram's face started changing from from one shade of red to another until he eventually started to purple.

"I found Norika and something interest-…" Conrad cut himself seeming to notice that he had interrupted something, "What happened?" he questioned.

"Conrad, nothing happened. What did you find?" Yuuri beamed.

"Ah, this." Conrad held out a small wrapped cloth, revealing a piece of the demon flute.

Norika burst into tears, "My baby…" She sobbed collapsing to the ground.

It took a moment for it to click, they had been at Noriko's child's grave. Crouching down next too the sobbing mother, Yuuri continued to smile.

"You're child wouldn't happened to be named Jilta, would he?" Yuuri questioned.

Norika looked up shocked, "Yes… He was… How?"

Yuuri explained, of how he and Gwendal met a brave little boy of the demon tribe that happened to bear a startling resemblance to Norika.

When all the women were awoken and ready to escape an unlucky guard showed up. Yuuri was the one to lead him back out the door much to Conrad and Wolfram's confusion and Gwendal's bemusement.

* * *

Their group was in the desert when the Sushi Brigade as Yuuri had fondly dubbed them finally noticed that the woman were gone. With a Sand Bear in front of them and more men them they could count behind them.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad yelled, "Now would be a good time to see if the Demon Flute works!"

Yuuri turned to his godfather panicked, "I don't know how to play the flute! I took violin lessons."

The three brother's paled. "Well try!" Gwendal ordered.

"Alright then." Yuuri hopped out of the carriage, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he could feel his hair grow and the Demon Flute shifted into a violin.

Resting the violin on his shoulder he began to play focusing on what he wanted to happen as his magic flooded him and he began to play.

Everyone watched in awe as the skies began to grey and large clouds began to form, the ground beneath Yuuri's feet began to solidify into dirt, then the rain came crashing down forming a shield around the town, plants began to grow and Sushi Brigade stopped as vines began to wrap around their feet.

Yuuri moved back towards the carriage, still playing, before sitting down. There was a moment of silence.

"Captain!" An excited voice broke through waving at Conrad.

" _Ryan?_ " Conrad asked, remembering that one of his men mentioning that he had found his 'true destined one'.

They made their way through the tunnels that the Sand Bear dug without complaint, even if it was dusty.

* * *

_Metanoia (n.)_

_The journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life._

 


End file.
